Kirby (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Attributies Moveset ability. The finisher is the Smash Punch from the Fighter ability. Like most neutral attacks, it is an effective landing or out of shield option due to its quick start-up. |ftiltname= |ftiltdmg=8% (base), 7% (tip) |ftiltdesc=A spinning roundhouse kick. Can be angled. |utiltname= |utiltdmg=5% (clean), 4% (late) |utiltdesc=A scorpion kick. Although its damage output is low, it is useful due to its ability to combo into itself for long strings at low percents, especially on fast-fallers, its disjointed range and having intangibility so long as its hitbox remains active. |dtiltname= |dtiltdmg=6% |dtiltdesc=A crouching shin kick. Fairly spammable and has a chance of tripping, which makes it often used to set up a grab. |dashname= |dashdmg=1% (hits 1-5), 4% (hit 6) |dashdesc=The Break Spin from the ability. It is a spinning handstand split kick that hits multiple times. It is difficult to SDI out of the move and the last hit has high knockback. |fsmashangles=3 |fsmashname= |fsmashupdmg= (clean), (late) |fsmashsidedmg= (clean), (late) |fsmashdowndmg= (clean), (late) |fsmashdesc=A thrust kick. It can be angled, is very fast and slightly moves Kirby forward. Can KO uncharged from center-stage at 107% (no angle), 99% (up angle), 116% (down angle) when clean. |usmashname= |usmashdmg= / (clean), / (mid), / (late) |usmashdesc=A backflip kick. Kirby's foot is also intangible as long as the hitbox remains active. KOs uncharged at 101% when clean. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= (clean), (late) |dsmashdesc=A spinning split kick that launches opponents upward. Kirby's feet are also intangible during the start-up and the clean hitbox of the attack. KOs uncharged at 112% when clean. |nairname= |nairdmg=10% (clean), 8% (mid), 6% (mid-late), 4% (late) |nairdesc=The Twinkle Star from the ability. A decent anti-pressure and out of shield option due to its very low landing lag. |fairname= |fairdmg=4% (hit 1), 3% (hit 2), 5% (hit 3) |fairdesc=The Spin Kick from the Fighter ability. It is a series of three quick spinning kicks, with the first two hits dealing weak knockback that leads them into the last hit. Low landing lag allows the first or second hit to be used as a set-up into other moves. Can connect into itself for a pseudo-Wall of Pain in certain instances. |bairname= |bairdmg=13% (clean), 8% (late) |bairdesc=A double footed back kick. Functions as a sex kick, has very low start-up lag and good range due to its slightly disjointed hitbox. One of Kirby's most useful aerial attacks, as it is very good at edge-guarding and can perform a Wall of Pain. KOs at 131% when clean. |uairname= |uairdmg=9% |uairdesc=The Moon Somersault Kick from the Fighter ability. Mainly used for juggling or continuing a combo due to its low landing lag. |dairname= |dairdmg=1% (hits 1-5), 2% (hit 6), 2% (landing) |dairdesc=A diagonal corkscrew dropkick. The last hit is a weak meteor smash. An effective combo starter on grounded opponents and a dangerous edge-guarding move on recovering opponents, especially since its low ending lag makes it relatively safe to use off-stage. |grabname= |grabdesc=The Foe Grab from the Fighter ability. Kirby's throws are based on attacks used by the , and abilities. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=1.55% |pummeldesc=The punch version of the Arm Throw from the Fighter ability. It is the third fastest pummel in the game and one of the best pummels overall. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=5% |fthrowdesc=The Pile Driver from the Suplex ability. Kirby flips the opponent around before piledriving them. Can lead into highly damaging combos, such as down aerial to re-grab, depending on the opponent's DI. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=8% |bthrowdesc=The Backdrop ability, Kirby German es the opponent. Can lead into back aerial at low percents on certain characters and can KO on an edge around 140% on most characters. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=10% |uthrowdesc=The Air Drop from the Ninja ability. Kirby holds the opponent and rapidly ascends off-screen, then rapidly descends to the ground, creating an explosive slam. Because Kirby jumps up, it can land onto platforms above him. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=0.8% (hits 1-9), 1% (hit 10), 2% (throw) |dthrowdesc=The Fury Stomp from the Suplex ability. Kirby rapidly stomps the opponent before performing a double foot stomp. The stomps also damage nearby opponents. Good for racking up damage and is Kirby's most damaging throw. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc=Gets up and performs a spin kick. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=Gets up, then kicks on one side, then the other. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Gets up then spins around kicking. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Flips over the edge and kicks. Surprisingly good range, compared to many other characters' edge attacks. |nsdefname=Inhale |nspage=Inhale (Kirby) |nsdefdmg=10% (copy), 6% (spit) |nsdefdesc=Inhales the opponent, which has a grab hitbox and can be held. Kirby can walk around slowly or short hop once a character is inside him (although it can be button mashed out of) and can either exhale them as a star to deal damage or copy their neutral special attack. Some characters will give him an alternative special move due to mechanics that would not work properly when copied over. |nsc1name=Ice Breath |nsc1dmg=2.4% (nearest), 1.2% (near), 2.4% (far), 6% (farthest) |nsc1desc=The attack of the same name from the ability. Kirby exhales cold air, which hits multiple times and can briefly freeze the opponent. As Kirby must exhale to perform this move, he cannot Inhale anything. |nsc2name=Jumping Inhale |nsc2dmg=5% (spit), 8% (swallow) |nsc2desc=Jumps forward before Inhaling the opponent. If Kirby spits them, the star will not deal damage to passersby. When used to Kirbycide, it causes a Sudden Death. |ssdefname=Hammer Flip |ssdefdmg=19% (ground uncharged), 15% (air uncharged), 35% (ground fully charged), 27% (air fully charged) |ssdefdesc=The attack of the same name from the ability. Kirby swings a hammer forward in an arc, which increases in power the longer it charges. When the hammer is fully charged, it ignites, gradually damaging Kirby. He can move around and jump while charging this move. When it is used in midair, Kirby will swing his hammer twice. Uncharged, it KOs at 127% while grounded and 162% in the air. When fully charged, it KOs at 37% when grounded and 71% when in midair. |ssc1name=Hammer Bash |ssc1dmg=21% (ground head), 18% (ground handle), 4% (air hit 1), 17% (air hit 2 head), 15% (air hit 2 handle) |ssc1desc=Does not charge, making it function almost exactly like it did in Brawl or when grounded in Melee. Using this move in midair causes Kirby to slightly ascend. |ssc2name=Giant Hammer |ssc2dmg=22% (ground uncharged), 20% (air uncharged), 40% (ground fully charged), 32% (air fully charged) |ssc2desc=A massive hammer that is much slower but much stronger than his normal one, which can KO middleweights at 10% when fully charged. Kirby has super armor while charging the hammer. |usdefname=Final Cutter |usdefdmg=5% (rise), 2% (drop), 5% (landing), 6% (shockwave) |usdefdesc=The attack of the same name from the ability. Kirby jumps straight up and falls straight down with a curved blade, cutting anyone he comes in contact with on the way up and meteor smashing anyone he comes in contact with on the way down, causing a shockwave, which is Kirby's only projectile besides using Inhale. A good vertical recovery move and has decent horizontal distance when angled. Upon landing, Kirby creates a shockwave projectile that moves forward quickly. Kirby cannot sweetspot the ledge until he starts to fall, and if the platform beneath him disappears (or if he is pushed off) while he is still in the landing animation, he will be rendered helpless. |usc1name=Wave Cutter |usc1dmg=15% (blade), 10% (projectile), 5% (Kirby) |usc1desc=The shockwave sends rocks flying outward, but the move only deals damage when Kirby lands on the ground. |usc2name=Upper Cutter |usc2dmg=10% |usc2desc=The ascending slash is stronger and the move in general grants Kirby greater vertical recovery, but it cannot hit anything upon descending, rendering him helpless with most of his momentum. |dsdefname=Stone |dsdefdmg=14% (shockwave), 18% (impact) |dsdefdesc=The ability, Kirby turns into a randomly selected stone-based object and plummets straight down, launching opponents on contact. It can be cancelled in midair with the special button. Kirby cannot be damaged in this form and has a set durability, although he can be grabbed. KOs at 108% and can almost break a shield when used in midair. |dsc1name=Grounding Stone |dsc1dmg=6% (shockwave), 10% (impact on grounded opponents), 12% (impact on airborne opponents) |dsc1desc=Takes longer to transform, but takes less time transforming back, and grounded opponents are buried on contact. |dsc2name=Meteor Stone |dsc2dmg=12% (clean), 10% (mid), 8% (late) |dsc2desc=Takes longer to transform back, but any aerial opponents hit will be meteor smashed. |fsname=Ultra Sword |fsdmg=3% (stun), 5% (hit 1), 2% (hits 2-9), 16% (hit 10) |fsdesc=The , Kirby takes out a gigantic sword and repeatedly slashes the opponent. If the move connects, he will rapidly move around them while slashing at them multiple times. He finishes the move with a powerful hit from a further enlarged sword. }} On Screen Apperance Taunts Idle Pose Victory Poses , it is a remix of the short recurring theme that plays when Kirby completes a stage or defeats a boss. |desc-1=Spins and holds his hand up. |desc-2=Skids to each side, then holds his hand up. |desc-3=Performs some flips, then holds his hand up. **''All of Kirby's Victory Poses are variations of the victory dances he performs upon completing a level or defeating a boss.'' |char=Kirby}} In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia